In Search of the Saber
by OoYuriko ChanoO
Summary: A guide to the In Search of the Saber fanfic series
1. Default Chapter Title

In Search of the Saber  
  
The Guide  
  
Note: This story is a mixture of Sailor Moon and some of my original ideas.   
Also the sailor senshi's names will be a mix of North American names   
and their original names. Sorry about that.   
  
  
Characters  
  
Sailor Senshi  
[in no particular order]  
Sailor Moon-Serena or Usagi Tsukino  
Sailor Mercury-Amy or Ami Mizuno  
Sailor Jupiter-Lita or Makoto Kino  
Sailor Mars-Raye or Rei Hino  
Sailor Venus-Mina or Minako Aino  
Sailor Chibi Moon-Reenie or ChibiUsa  
Sailor Neptune-Michelle or Michiru Kaiou  
Sailor Uranus-Amara or Haruka Tenou  
Sailor Pluto-Trista or Setsuna Meiou  
Sailor Saturn-Hotaru Tomoe  
  
Other Characters  
Nararator  
Kasumi Masaito  
Chikara Inasaki  
Yuri Aiko  
Yuichi Aiko  
Sakura Mitsuko  
Sachio Akiyama  
Kiyoshi Maehara  
  
Character Profile [excluding the Sailor Senshi]  
  
Name: Kasumi Masaito  
School: Mugen   
Sex: Female  
Age:11  
Info: Has the power to stop time and alter the past  
  
Name: Kiyoshi Maehara  
School: Mugen Gakuen High School  
Sex: Male  
Age:15  
Info: Has the power to turn a situation into a video game but has trouble   
turning it back  
  
Name: Yuri Aiko  
School: Juuban School  
Sex: Female  
Age:15  
Info: Together with her twin brother Yuichi, the have unbelievable   
powers. Those powers only work if they are together.  
  
Name Yuichi Aiko  
School: Juuban School  
Sex: Male  
Age:15  
Info: Has unbelievable powers that only work if he and his  
twin sister Yuri are together.  
  
Name: Sakura Mitsuko/Krakel5  
School: T*A Girl's Private School  
Sex: Female/Alien  
Age: 16/20,000 light years  
Info: Can switch between her human and alien form.   
  
Name: Sachio Akiyama  
School: Mugen Gakuen High School  
Sex: Female  
Age: 15  
Info: Has unusual visions of the past present and future in her sleep.  
  
Name: Chikara Inasaki  
School: Shibakouen Junior H.S.  
Sex: Male  
Age: 14  
Info: Can purify souls. Cousin of Yuichi and Yuri Aiko.  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

  
:Disclaimer..Yea i don't own these characters...well i just don't own the characters of Sailor Moon. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi and all those other big companies. Just remember this is a fanfic which I am not getting paid for.:  
  
  
Counting on the Senshi {Scouts}  
  
Part one of the "In Search of the Saber" fanfic series.  
  
  
Narrator: It's been a few months since the Sailor Senshi fought their last battle. Juuban Junior High School had now extended to a Elementary, Secondary, and High School. The school is now called Juuban School. At this moment test grades for the upper grades were posted on the bullentin board located in the main hall of Juuban School. Serena and Amy crowd, along with the rest of Juuban's students, around the post. As always Amy's name is one of the highest and Serena's is one of the lowest. The two girls discuss their test scores as they walk to Cherry Hill temple.  
  
Serena: AcK! Another low mark. My parents can't find out about this!  
  
Amy: I told you to study instead of eating all those cakes. Serena you should concentrate more on your grades and how it will affect your future.  
  
Serena: Amy! Spare me the lecture, I hear it all the time. Besides you didn't exactly get the high mark either. I do believe that new kid uhm what's her name got higher than you did.  
  
Amy: Nice try Serena, you are not going to get me upset over a little thing like test scores. And her name is Yuri.  
  
Serena: So it doesn't upset you just a bit that she did excellent on her test and didn't need to study a bit while you studied for weeks?  
  
Amy: No not a bit.  
  
Luna: There's something weird about that girl and her brother.  
  
Amy: Yes. Isn't it also weird that suddenly there's been new students enrolling into Juuban at one time.  
  
Luna: Yes it is very strange.  
  
Serena: You guys are just paranoid. Hey look it's the ice cream truck. Hey! Wait i want a triple fudge crunch!  
  
Narrator: Serena returned a few minutes later with a ice cream cone in her hand. By the time she had finished they reached the Cherry Hill Temple.  
  
*******  
  
  
Narrator: Serena, Amy, Luna, Raye waited for Mina and Lita to arrive. Lita had just returned from her visit to a few culinary institutes. They discussed the events of the day.  
  
Serena: (joking) So Raye have there been any weirdo new students at your school?  
  
Raye: In fact there has been. Theres this wacko girl at my school named Sakura. I mean when you think no one can get as weird as Serena she comes to town.  
  
Lita: Hey guys what's up?  
  
Mina: Sorry we're late.  
  
Luna: There have been some weird events lately.  
  
Lita: Really? Like what?  
  
Amy: Well there's been a few new students enrolling into schools at once.  
  
Serena: One of which beat Amy's test score without studying!  
  
Mina: Hmmm you know there's a new guy at my school. I think his name is Chikara. But everyone thinks he's totally wacked out.  
  
Serena: You guys are making a big deal about nothing. So what if they're new students at school. So what if they're weird. There has to be weird students sometime.  
  
Lita: Serena's right not everyone is going to turn out normal. Look at us. Who would of thought we all were chosen one day in the past to save the world in the future.  
  
Luna: Just to be safe we better be aware if weird things occur because of these events. Serena you should inform Michelle and Amara about this.  
  
*******  
  
  
Narrator: At Michelle and Amara's house, Amara is sitting by one of their windows thinking about the weird conversation she had with one of the new students at school. Sachio, a frail looking girl with dark hair, approached her during lunch. Sachio asked to speak to Amara alone.  
  
flashback  
  
Sachio: I know about you and Michelle.   
  
Amara: What do you mean?  
  
Sachio: About your goals in life.  
  
Amara: You mean me racing cars and Michelle a great musician.  
  
Sachio: Not those goals. Your search for the pure heart crystals.  
  
Amara: What are you talking about?  
  
Sachio: My dream tells me you are the ones we were looking for. You all will help save us.  
  
End flashback  
  
Michelle: Serena called. She said there was a sudden enrollment of new students to be aware of.   
  
Amara: Michelle, don't you think that new girl Sachio is a bit weird?  
  
Michelle: Yes. She came up to me after class and was telling me about this dream she had.   
  
Amara: She told me too. Do you think she's another Senshi? Or even another enemy?  
  
Michelle: I don't know.   
  
*******  
  
Narrator: Serena walks home from Raye's temple when she see the new students at her school in a group at the nearby park. She sneaks behind a row of bushes close enough to the group so she can hear.  
  
Luna: Serena it isn't right to easvedrop on them. Beside weren't you the one who said we were all making too big a deal of this?  
  
Serena: Well yea, but that doesn't mean I can't investigate. There they are now hush.  
  
Narrator: The group of new students were sitting on a bench. There were two girls and two boys. Serena recognized two of them from school.  
  
Sachio: I spoke to the two girls in my dream. They refused what my dream had told me. They said that they are not the Senshi I visioned and that they are not in search of any crystals of pure hearts.  
  
Yuri: Yuchi and I have yet to communicate with the other Senshi.  
  
Chikara: You would think the chosen Senshi would be more out-going and well friendly but i just recieved weird looks instead of welcome.  
  
Yuichi: Come on guys lets not lose hope yet. We may get different results from the others.  
  
Sachio: He's right. Maybe we're just approaching them in the wrong way. And if the inner Senshi can't help us. I just hope the outer Senshi can.   
  
Yuri: Sakura told me that there is at least one Senshi in each of the schools we enrolled in. Maybe even two.  
  
Yuichi: We just have to discover who they are.  
  
Chikara: But what if once we discover their true identities they won't help us. Maybe there's too much evil here that they can't leave this place to save us.  
  
Sachio: If that is so then we were wrong to have faith in the Senshi.  
  
To Be Continued.....  
  
  
I know it sound like i'm putting down the scouts, but i'm not! I love Sailor Moon and all the Senshi. And yeah i know i twisted the story a bit, but it's just a fanfic! Oh and this is my first fanfic so don't be too harsh when you review it. Thanks.  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

  
:Disclaimer...The Sailor Scouts and Luna aren't mine. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi and the big companies. The other characters who are not associated with the series Sailor Moon belong to me.:  
  
  
Secrets to be Revealed  
  
Part two of the "In Search of the Saber" fanfic series.  
  
  
Serena and Luna were in the park eavsedropping on the group of new students from different schools. The students just finished their discussion and went home with dwindling hopes. Serena, however, was outraged.  
  
"How dare those new kids label us like that! The Scouts are noble, brave, and well stuff." Serena said practically fuming.  
  
"The scouts maybe, but you all as normal people are just as judgmental and discriminating as the next person. Remember what you all said today. I believed the words you all used were Weird, Wacko, Wacked out, and Weirdo." Luna replied in a scolding manner.  
  
"Well you have to admit all that stuff they were saying was weird. And they knew about Michelle and Amara's mission." Serena replied hoping Luna will forget about what she said.  
  
"Yes, very unusual. You should ask them." Luna said thoughtfully. "I'll ask Amy to do some research. It may be the Negaverse we're dealing with again."  
  
"Yes, isn't it always the Negaverse that you guys may be dealing with again. Sorry had to add that in. Now back to the story!" The writer jumps in, then she quickly jumps out and the story continues!  
  
*******  
  
While Luna is off at Amy's, informing her of their sudden discovery, Serena looks in the phone directory for Amara and Michelle's home phone number. After finding it she dials it on her phone.  
  
Ring.  
  
Ring.  
  
"Come on. Pick up!" She pleads.  
  
Before Amara of Michelle can pick up the phone, the answereing machine turns on. They listen while Serena leaves her message. Eventhough Serena didn't mention why she called, Michelle and Amara already know why she did.  
  
"Im sorry but we're not home right now so leave a message." The voice on the answering machine droned. Possibly Amara's voice.  
  
"Hi guys well call me when you get home. Bye." Serena's voiced chirped through thte machine.  
  
"Should we tell her?" Michelle questioned.  
  
"Not right now. It would be best if she and the other scouts didn't know." Amara said.  
  
*******  
  
  
The next morning, on the other side of town at the Cherry Hill Temple, Raye, Mina, and Lita discuss what Serena had told them. They each question whether it's the truth or if it's Serena's imagaination on the rampage again.  
  
"You can't believe what Serena says. She's always exaggerating and overeacting. She probaby dreamt it." Raye said with obvious doubt.  
  
"But you have to admit sometimes Serena is right." Lita said taking a sip of her tea.  
  
"Yeah! Like the time I was trying to beat that race car in the arcade and Serena said that if I put the car in drive rather than neutral, I would go faster!" Mina chimed in with a giggle.  
  
"Uh right." Lita replied with a funny look on her face.  
  
"Girls, Serena needs your help, theres some force down at the pond. You girls need to transform!" Luna cried out of breath.  
  
"Mars Star Power!"  
  
Jupiter Star Power"  
  
"Venus Star Power!"  
  
And after a lovely sequence of colors the girls appear in their suits ready to fight any evil.   
  
*******  
  
  
At the pond one of the new students Yuri is being held by a monster while her brother, Yuichi, another new student, stands a few feet away from the monster yelling at it fearlessly. Serena had already transformed into Sailor Moon. Sailor Mercury is also waiting.  
  
"Isn't it weird how that boy yells at the monster. It looks as if he isn't afraid of it." Sailor Mars said surprised.  
  
"Freeze Evil Force. I am Sailor Moon, I stand for love justice and in the name of the Moon, I will punish you!" Serena yells. She reaches up to her tiara ready to attack. "Moon Tiara..."  
  
"No! Sailor Moon you can't. If you attack the monster, you'll hurt Yuri." Yuichi yells.  
  
"He's right. Yuri is in the path of the tiara. We'll have to defeat it without our special powers." Sailor Mercury replies. She types away at her mini computer trying to find a different plan.  
  
"WWWAAAAAHHH! I feel so hopeless." Sailor Moon cries as she falls to her knees.   
  
"Sailor Moon stop whining!" Sailor Mars scolded her.  
  
While the Senshi continue to fight Yuichi decide to take things in his own hands. He doesn't realize how weak he seems to the very powerful monster.  
  
"I guess we can't count on the Senshi." He says to himself. "Yuri i'm coming to save you!"  
  
"Nooo! You can't! The monster will destroy you!" Yuri pleads with tears rolling down her face.  
  
Yuichi charges at the monster with hope to save his sister. The monster grabs him by the waist and throws him a few feet away like a rag doll. Yuri breaks free from the monster and runs to the aid of her brother.   
  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO! Yuichi." she yells running to her brother.   
  
"Fool! You can't use your mere human force to fight me." He says then he turns to Yuri."Now I will take you and your pathetic brother back where you belong! HAHAHAHA!"   
  
The scouts see what happened and attack the monster. The monster counter attacks with a blinding stream of white light. The attack caused the scouts to fall in a deep sleep. No one notices that there is a strange orange glow surrounding Yuri and her brother.  
  
"Damn monster leave us alone!" Yuri screams with fury and rage while tears roll down her cheeks.  
  
"Heh heh it's not that easy girlie." The monster speaks too soon. "Hey...what's going on? AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"  
  
The monster vanishes through a grey warphole. Yuichi slowly awakes while Yuri stares at her brother shocked. The two of them are both surprised to see the scouts asleep a few feet away.  
  
"H-H-Hey where'd the monster go?" Yuichi asked still dazed.  
  
"I'll explain later. We better get out of here." Yuri whispered while helping her brother stand up.  
  
Soon after Yuri and Yuichi sneak away from the pond, Luna manages to wake the Sailor scouts. They each look around to see the same dumbfounding sight. Where did the monster go? Where did Yuri and Yuichi go?  
  
*******  
  
Yuri and Yuichi reach home after an agonizing 20 minutes. For Yuichi it seemed like hours because of the excrushiating pain, but for Yuri it was the weight of Yuichi's body. The darkness of their house made it harder for Yuri to reach Yuichi's room. When they passed the kitchen she glanced at the clock. It was nearly half passed midnight. When they finally reach Yuichi's room, Yuri puts him on his bed and goes to the bathroom to get the first aid kit. While she tends to his wounds Yuichi has many questions about what had happened.  
  
"The monster pushed you down. I ran to you and then I said 'Damn monster leave us alone'. Then he disappeared in this grey hole in midair. But for some reason it was like we were in a differemt place. It seemed like it was daytime but it was midnight." Yuri explains concentrating on cleaning the scratches on Yuichi's face.  
  
"You just said that and the monster suddenly vanished?" Yuichi said not believing that a phrase like that would cause a monster to disappear.  
  
"Yeah, weird huh?" Yuri said stopping for a moment to look at him.  
  
"Yup, very very weird. But what's even more weird is that you made him disappear not the Senshi." He said sitting up to face his sister.  
  
"You're right. Let me call Sakura, maybe she knows what this means." Yuri says standing up and retrieving the phone directory and the phone on Yuichi's desk.  
  
*******  
  
  
At Sakura's house the phone rings loudly. Sakura wakes up and knocks the phone over. She mutters a few vulgar words and grabs the phone from the ground. She wonders who would call her at such an hour.  
  
"Hello?" Sakura answers half asleep.  
  
"Sakura, one of the monsters came today!" Yuri's voice can be heard on the phone.  
  
"What!!" Sakura exclaims. What Yuri had said woke her up. She was now sitting upright in her bed.   
  
"It tried to take me back with him and the Senshi came but they couldn't do anything. Yuichi tried to defeat him, but the monster threw him on the ground and then when I went to him I suddenly felt like it was daytime.....everything was soo bright then I told the monster to leave us alone and then he vanished into this grey hole that suddenly appeared in midair!" Yuri explained with excitement.  
  
"Breathe for a moment while i figure this out. Let me speak to Yuichi." Sakura said with confusion.  
  
"Here Yuichi Sakura want to talk to you. No just lay there and i'll hold the phone for you." Yuri positioned the phone so Yuichi wouldn't have to sit up.  
  
"What's Up?" he said.  
  
"I have to tell you instead of Yuri because she might hyperventilate from excitement." Sakura said pausing to hear Yuichi acknowledge her. "You know how scientists have this theory of twins being connected somehow. Well the bond you and Yuri share created a force when Yuri seen you hurt. The force is supposed to have a glow of a bright color. The color depends on what either of you feel at the moment the force is strongest. For example Yuri may have felt rage or anger and the color may have been a bright shade of red, orange, or yellow. Those colors are warm colors. If either of you shall feel sadness or helplessness the color may be blue, green, or purple. Those are cool colors. You get it?  
  
"Kind of. Have the others experienced this? Well besides you of course." Yuichi replys.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
  
To Be Continued.....  
  
Note: Someone mentioned that if in this fanfic I call the Sailor scouts, Sailor Senshi than I should use their original names. Ok here's the deal....the other characters [Yuichi, Yuri, Sachio etc etc] refer to them as Senshi because they are from a different dimension or time and they only know the scouts as the Sailor Senshi. Ok? Hope that clears it up for you! Oh and i also changed this fanfic to non script form...Tell me which you like better! Bai By! Write a Review!! Thanks for reading!  
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

:Disclaimer...The Sailor Scouts and any character associated with Sailor Moon do not belong to me! They belong to Naoko Takeuchi and big companies. The other characters not associated with Sailor Moon, however, are mine. Oh and these characters are not portraying any person dead or alive and any similarities in name or personality is just a coincidence.:  
  
  
More Secrets Revealed  
  
Part three in the "In Search of the Saber" fanfic series.  
  
  
Sakura contemplates what Yuichi asked her. Maybe there has been weird things happening to the others, maybe they just didn't tell me. She thought to herself. A wave of saddness came over her. I always felt as if I didn't belong as a part of their group. She pushed the thoughts to the back of her head and plugged her laptop computer into the wall socket. A bunch of unknown figures appeared on the screen. Sakura typed a little bit more until a strange digital sound came from her computer. Sakura was signing onto the Internet. After a few more seconds of the strange noise, Sakura typed more commands which told the computer to check her email. After some boring forwarded email and unnecessary notes from websites, she came across an email without a sender.   
  
"The sender is anonymous. Hmm I wonder what the email says." Sakura said to herself with curiosity. When she opened the mail, what she say made her read more. In big bold letters the email was titled "The Future of the 3rd Millennium".   
  
"The future of the 3rd Millennium is in the hands of a group of kids who hold mysterious powers." Sakura read out loud. She read the rest of the email.   
  
"Oh my goodness!" Sakura exclaimed with surprise. She picked up the phone and dialed Yuri's number.  
  
*******  
  
Sakura's phone call scared Yuri. Yuri tends to worry a lot since Yuichi doesn't at all.  
  
I wonder what it's about Sakura thought to herself.  
  
flashback  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Yuri! Call everyone and tell them to meet me at the park." Sakura yelled excitedly.  
  
"Sakura, is something the matter?" she asked Sakura worried.  
  
"Nevermind, I'll tell you later." Sakura said hanging up.  
  
endflashback  
*******  
  
  
At the park all of the new students enrolled in the school of the Sailor Scouts await Sakura's announcement.  
  
"I wonder what's going on. I hope it's nothing bad." Kasumi said with a fearful look on her face.  
  
"Don't worry Kasumi. It's probably nothing bad. Maybe Sakura finally got some of the Senshi to help us." Chikara told her trying to comfort the youngest of the group.  
  
"There she is now!" Yuri cried running towards Sakura. " What's going on Sakura?"  
  
Everyone sees Sakura with a blank expression on her face. She approaches them carrying several sheets of paper in her hand. She finally stands before them ready to reveal the reason for the meeting.  
  
"Okay, well I was checking my mail and...."  
  
"Sakura, does checking your mail have any importance to us?" Sachio interrupted.  
  
"Well actually it does. I got this email which had no sender, and well it may seem weird, but the sender knows about our mission. And well I copied a part of it for each of you to read. You'll see why you each got the part I gave you." Sakura said passing the sheets of paper to each of them.  
  
Immediately everyone of them looked up surprised.  
  
"Yeah. That's the look I had too." Sakura remarked.  
  
"But this can't be right! It's impossible." Chikara stated.  
  
"It's right. It is possible." Yuri said her voice without any emotion. "This explains everything"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about Yuri?" Chikara replied demanding an answer.  
  
"Earlier the monster....it tried to take me and Yuichi back home but then the brightness and then it disappeared." Yuri said trembling. " I can't take on this big responsibility! It's too much!"  
  
Yuri broke down crying from all the pressure. Yuichi and the others ran to her trying their best to comfort her. Chikara on the other hand was still shocked from what he had read.   
  
This can't be true. It just can't be. The fate of home in our hands. We're just kids. He thought to himself. Kasumi noticed the look on Chikara's face and ran to him.  
  
"Chikara, don't worry we can save home." Kasumi told him.  
  
Chikara turned to her and grabbed the sheet of paper she had in her hand and read it.  
  
"It is true." He said to himself.  
  
The paper fell to the ground and revealed what the paper had stated.  
  
"Kasumi Masaito is the youngest of the group who will save us. Her strongest point is Psychological. Put simply, she can read minds."  
  
*******  
  
  
Amy tried to figure out what went wrong. But she seemed to draw a blank. She looks around to see the other girls as well as Luna sleep.   
A movie program on Sailor Mercury's mini computer had recorded what happened to the monster. She figured the program turned on when she dropped the computer during the monster's attack but she wasn't sure. She still couldn't figure out where that warphole came from. She rewinded the recording a noticed a faint orange flash on the right side of the browser window.   
  
"Now what is that," she said looking closer, "and where did it come from?"  
  
"Did it appear from nowhere?" Amy said rewinding the recording.  
  
Amy watched the recording again and heard a muffled sound. After many rewindings, replayings, and changing of options, amy could hear the voice. It was partly muffled but clear enough to distinguish who the voice belonged to.  
  
"It's Yuri....s-s-she defeated the monster. But how?"  
  
"You got Mail" the computer chimed.  
  
Amy checked her inbox and opened the mail. After reading the mail she commanded her computer to save the file to a disk. She shut down the computer and went to sleep.  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
Note: Me again...well another suggestion came in...should i not use dub names and just the original names? Hmmm think about that and tell me!  
Bai by..Thanks for reading an Write a Review!! 


	5. Default Chapter Title

:Disclaimer...The Sailor Scouts and any character associated with Sailor Moon do not belong to me! They belong to Naoko Takeuchi and big companies. The other characters not associated with Sailor Moon, however, are mine. Oh and these characters are not portraying any person dead or alive and any similarities in name or personality is just a coincidence.:  
  
  
The Stranger They Gets  
  
Part four in the "In Search of the Saber" fanfic series.  
  
  
Amy awoke the next morning to the bright sun shining through the thin rice paper doors of the Cherry Hill Temple. The others were still asleep. As Amy stood up ready to go home, she looked around and spotted the Sailor Mercury mini computer.  
  
"I almost forgot." she said to herself as she put the computer in her overnight bag. She then went outside to relax until the others woke up. Raye was the next to wake up.  
  
"Hey Amy, you're up pretty early." Raye said cheerfully as she sat on the front steps next to Amy.  
  
"Oh! Good morning Raye. You're up pretty early also." Amy replied with equal enthusiasm.  
  
"Well you know its a habit." Rae said watching a few leaves fall to the ground. "And I have to go to the market to pick up a few groceries for grandfather. Do you want to come?"  
  
"No thank you, I have some studying to do." Amy said.  
  
"Oh, well I'll just go ask one of the others." Rae said getting up. "See ya later Amy."  
  
"Bye Rae." Amy replied with a smile.   
  
Amy felt guilty for lying to Raye.   
  
'But I didn't exactly lie to her. I do have some studying to do. Well not for school. And it would be nice to go into town.' Amy thought with a sigh. She got up and went in to Raye's room where Mina was packing her things in her bag.   
  
"Good morning Mina." Amy said grabbing her over night bag.  
  
"Good morning Amy! You should really come with us today. It'll be good for you!" Mina said with a bright smile.  
  
"Yeah Amy! Come with us. It'll be the five of us." Lita said.  
  
"Maybe next time. I really have to do some studying and research." Amy said unsurely.   
  
"That's Amy...there isn't another test in a week and she's already studying!" Serena said.  
  
Amy really did want to go but what she needed to do instead was more important. It would help the Scouts with the new battles they would be fighting. Amy picked up her bag and said goodbye to everyone before she left.  
  
********  
  
  
"I feel really bad that Amy's not here. She's always studying and doing stuff. She never gets to 'hang out'." Lita said.  
  
"I know. We should take her out one day. No books, no computer, no distraction. She needs to relax." Mina said with Artemis at her feet.  
  
"You ever wonder if sometimes Amy isn't studying when she says so. Maybe she doesn't like us or something." Serena said tears nearly forming in her eyes.  
  
"Serena don't be silly. Of course she likes you all." Luna said.  
  
"Amy just has different priorities than you all do." Artemis added while Luna nodded in agreement.  
  
The girls were walking to the bus stop a few minutes away from Cherry Hill Temple. Yuichi was also walking to the same bus stop at the moment. The girls sat on the bench while Yuichi leaned against a pole.  
  
"Hey you're the new kid at school." Serena said jumping up in front of him.  
  
"Uh yea...have we met before?" Yuichi said with a puzzled look on his face. The others, as well as Luna and Artemis, rolled their eyes at Serena's actions.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry. My friend here isn't feeling to well. Her name is Serena. I'm Raye Hino." Raye said standing in front of Serena sticking her hand out.  
  
"Hi. My name is Yuichi uh….uh…. Aiko." He replied shaking her hand thinking he had seen these four girls somewhere before.  
  
"I'm Mina Aino!"  
  
"Lita Kino...nice to meet you."  
  
Each of the girls introduced themselves.  
  
"So where you girls heading?" Yuichi asked shakily, obviously flustered by the attention.  
  
"We're off into town! Want to join us?" Serena asked politely.  
  
"Serena! Oh we're going down to the market. I have to go shopping for my grandfather." Rae said switching tones while speaking to Serena and then Yuichi.  
  
"Well thanks for offering Serena, but I have errands of my own. Next time maybe?" Yuichi replied equally polite. Yuichi didn't realize he ignored what Raye had said. Raye hadn't noticed either.  
  
"So where are you going Yuichi?" Mina asked.  
  
"Well first I have to go to the Bookstore. Then I'm off to the market. And I guess before I go home I'll stop by the park. My sister says I shouldn't but maybe I'll just go ahead this one time." He said thoughtfully.  
  
"Sounds like you're sister is really protective of you." Lita told him.  
  
"Well we both are of each other since….well ever since…oh look the bus is here." Yuichi changed the subject.  
  
The bus arrived and Yuichi sat in the middle of the bus. Although the bus had been fairly empty, the four girls crowded near his seat. Yuichi was thankful for the company. He hated lonely bus rides.  
  
*******  
  
  
The bus ride lasted for ten minutes until Yuichi got off the bus near the Bookstore. The four girls had been chattering the whole ten minutes. Talking about past loves, school, and stuff they did for fun. They told him all at once. Yuichi barely could make out a clear sentence. All he heard throughout the whole conversation was, "Priestess..cooking...video games...fun...love it..Darien...volleyball...oh and you know...good....yummy...."  
'Four girls,' he thought 'But I wonder where that one intelligent girl was. I thought she hung out with Serena' He shrugged his shoulders and kept walking.   
  
*******  
  
  
"Wow he's so cute." Raye said her eyes glistening. "We would make the most beautiful children."  
  
"He reminds me of my ex-boyfriend." Lita breathed with her eyes also glistening.  
  
"Lita....nearly every guy you meet looks like your ex-boyfriend." Serena stated.  
  
"Hey!!! You guys we're gonna miss our stop." Mina yelled with her hand flailing everywhere.  
  
"Hey bus driver stop!" Serena yelled after Mina could not reach the other two space cadets. I mean girls. Mina and Serena dragged the other two off the bus after apologizing to the bus driver for the sudden stop. Luna and Artemis followed them . Serena and Mina hit the other girls on their heads and reminded Raye the reason they went into town was to shop for her grandfather and not to check out guys. After a few minutes of scolding her they went on their way.  
  
*******  
  
  
When Yuichi reached the automatic sliding doors of the Bookstore, he saw Chikara inside reading some magazines. He walked a little closer to the doors and they opened, sending a cool rush of air to brush Yuichi's body. He walked inside and stood next to Chikara. Chikara was busy reading a Sci Fi magazine and didn't notice that Yuichi was standing near him. Yuichi tapped him firmly on the shoulder.  
  
"AHHHHH! Don't hurt me please!" Chikara yelled, causing the crowd a people a few feet away to turn their heads. He apologized and the customers just returned to their shopping as if nothing had happened.  
  
"Do not do that to me!" He muttered between his teeth after he turned to see Yuichi was standing by him.  
  
"Scared much? You need to cut down on the coffee." Yuichi said trying hard not to laugh.  
  
"I don't drink coffee. Caffeine can stunt my growth." Chikara replied a-matter-of-factly.  
  
pause story  
  
Writer: Ok I don't know if it does stunt growth but it fit so well with the situation and uhm it has something to do with what someone referred to as Chikara told me. Well anyway back to the story!  
  
resume story  
  
"So what brings you here?" he said closing the magazine and putting it back on the rack.  
  
"Oh just some stuff for Yuri....she said the fresh air would be good for me." Yuichi replied taking the list Yuri wrote for him out of his jacket pocket and showing it to his cousin.  
  
"Was she cooking again? Cuz if she is maybe I'll stop by later. Well you know so we'll all have sort of a family dinner!" He said licking his lips to the thought of Yuri's cooking.  
  
"Family dinner? Why is there only a family dinner when Yuri cooks? I can cook too!" Yuichi said glancing at the list.  
  
"Yui the closest thing to dinner you can cook is instant ramen." Chikara told him as he grabbed a book off the shelf and started skimming through it.  
  
"What section would 'Purple Glazes' be in?" Yuichi asked looking at the list quizzically.  
  
"Uh....try cooking." Chikara answered him as he put the book back on the shelf and grabbed another paperback book.  
  
"Hey Chikara, why are we in the psychology section?" Yuichi said as he finally looked up from the list. He caught Chikara off guard once again.   
  
"Uhm it's for school." He answered after a few seconds of silence.  
  
'Whew! Good save!' Chikara thought to himself.  
  
After a few minutes of searching, Yuichi and Chikara discovered 'Purple Glazes" was not in the cooking section. The decided to ask a employee for assistance. The employee told them that 'Purple Glazes' was a magazine, and therefore would be found on the magazine rack. They went up to the check out counter to pay for their items. Chikara bought the Sci Fi magazine he was very interested in and Yuichi bought 'Purple Glazes' and a manga he thought would be interesting.   
  
"So Chikara....you gonna join me while I shop for Yuri's cooking ingredients?" Yuichi asked as the two boys stood in front of the bookstore.  
  
"Sure why not. Hey I might as well follow you home for dinner eh?" Chikara replied with a big smile.  
  
"All right you can eat dinner with us." He said giving in to his cousin's request.  
  
The two boys walked to the market which was a few buildings away from the bookstore. They walked into the market to search for some vegetables instead they found the girls.  
  
*******  
  
  
"Hey Yuichi!" Lita said waving her arms in the air. Yuichi looked up to see the four girls again.   
  
"Hey what a coincidence!" Raye exclaimed as she ran toward him with a shopping basket in her hand.  
  
"Uh yea." Yuichi said uncomfortably.  
  
"So Yuichi, who's your friend?" Mina said looking at Chikara.  
  
"Oh this is my cousin Chikara. That's Mina, Lita, Serena, and Raye." He said pointing towards each of the girls.  
  
"Hey you go to Shigakuen right?" Mina said.  
  
"Yea I do." Chikara replied.  
  
"That's why you looked so familiar! I go to that school!." She told him.  
  
"Hmmm I think I seen you around a couple times."   
  
"So Yuichi what are you here for?" Raye asked as Mina and Chikara continued their conversation.  
  
"Oh I just came to buy some vegetables for my sister." He said walking away from the group. The whole group followed him. After walking around a bit, Yuichi started getting uncomfortable with the group following him.  
  
"Well we must be going now. We don't want to keep you from going home and I have to get these vegetables back to my sister as soon as possible." Yuichi said grabbing Chikara by the arm.  
  
"How about we meet up sometime." Raye suggested as Serena snickered behind her back.  
  
"Uhm sure but I'm not sure when. I'll let you know. Well nice seeing you guys..Bye" he told the group as he paid for his vegetables and dragged Chikara out the market.  
  
*******  
  
Yuichi dragged Chikara all the way home. When they reached the Aiko house, Yuri was sitting in the living room reading a cookbook.  
  
"Ri-chan! We got the things you needed." Yuichi announced as he locked the door.  
  
"Where did you guys go to get the vegetables? The moon? I'm surprised they're not wilted from the humid weather." Yuri said taking the grocery bag to the kitchen and unpacking the vegetables. There was already a big pot on the stove and the oven was on.  
  
"Hey Yuri. Whatcha making tonight?" Chikara asked peeking into the kitchen.  
  
"It's a surprise. And who said you're staying over anyway?" she replied stirring the contents in the pot.  
  
"Hey Yuri, today I met this girl Lita, she said she loves to cook too. You two should share recipes sometime." Yuichi told his sister. He figured out a second later telling her was a big mistake.  
  
"Ah ha! So that's what you were doing all this time. You were meeting some girl while I was sitting here waiting for you to return so I can cook." Yuri said angrily.  
  
"Well actually he met 4 girls." Chikara said as Yuichi made a face.  
  
"Four girls huh....well Yui looks like you are gonna be eating instant ramen for dinner." Yuri stated. Yuichi slouched as he walked to his room. Chikara laughed as he walked with him.  
  
*******  
  
  
Yuichi walked into his room, took off his jacket, and threw it on his bed as Chikara closed the door behind him.   
  
"Thanks a lot Chikara.....now I won't have some of Yuri's delicious baked chicken with vegetables and gravy." He said sitting on the bed.  
  
"Hey when I eat I'll sneak some for you." Chikara offered looking at some of Yuichi's mangas.  
  
"That's very nice of you, but how do you expect to do that when you'll be eating at your house for dinner?" Yuichi asked him.  
  
"What? But Sachio can't cook such delicious food like your sister does and Sakura can't either." Chikara whimpered.  
  
"Well you should have thought about that when we were decided who would live with who." Yuichi said smiling. Before the group moved they decided on roommates. Two apartments were being bought for the group to live in. Chikara, Sachio, and Sakura lived in one building near the stores and Yuri, Yuichi, and Kasumi lived in a building near the Cherry Hill Temple. Chikara thought it would be great to live with two girls because he thought every girl knows how to cook.   
  
"How would I know aliens don't know how to cook?" he said referring to Sakura. Sakura is a 500 year old alien who can transform herself into a 16 year old human female.  
  
"Well all you do is play video games all day so stop complaining." Yuichi said opening a window.  
  
*******  
  
  
While Chikara and Yuichi were in their room practically insulting each other, Amy was busy doing her "studying". She was sitting in her room at her computer desk with the Sailor Mercury mini computer on her lap. She transferred her saved file onto a disk and opened it on her home computer.   
  
"Amy! Telephone!" her mother yelled from downstairs.  
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Amy you really should have came with us." Serena's voice chimed through the phone.  
  
"Oh hey Serena, I just had things to do."  
  
"Well we were all going to go out later you have to come!"   
  
"Well alright what time?" Amy asked.  
  
"Well we were planning to leave in an hour or so. Is that ok with you?" Serena told her.  
  
"Yea sure why don't you guys stop by to pick me up." Amy said.  
  
"Alright well see you there." Serena said as Amy hung up.  
  
"Well I better get ready." Amy said to herself as she closed the file she had opened earlier. She walked to her closet and sifted through it looking for a something to wear. She stopped and pulled out a pair of pants and a white shirt. She took them with her to the bathroom where she took a quick shower. When she had finished, Amy emerged from the bathroom neatly dressed. She sat at her computer, opened the file, and commanded her computer to print the email she got the night before. While the file print, she grabbed a pair of socks and put them on. She then grabbed her handbag from the hook that was installed on the back of her door. She checked for her wallet and other items she would need.   
  
"Amy! Your friends are here." She heard her mother yell.  
  
The file had finished printing. In an obvious rush to keep her friends from waiting, she grabbed the file stuffed it in her handbag and ran out her bedroom door. Downstairs she seen Raye, Mina, Lita, and Serena sitting on her living room couch. Artemis and Luna had stayed at home.   
  
"Hey you guys!" Amy said walking toward them.  
  
"Hi Amy!" they all replied in unison.  
  
"So shall we go? Mom we're leaving now" Amy said.  
  
"Alright don't stay out too late." Her mother said walking up the flight of stairs which lead to the bedrooms. The girls got up and walked outside and started walking in the directions of the stores.  
  
*******  
  
  
After Yuichi had finished his meal of instant ramen in his room, he carried it to the kitchen.  
  
"Hi Yuichi!' Kasumi greeted him as she ate the meal Yuri had cooked.  
  
"Oh hey Kasumi. Did you have fun with Sakura today?" Yuichi asked putting his dishes in the sink. He sat down at the dinner table next to Kasumi, ignoring Yuri's gaze.  
  
"Yup! We went to the park and there were birds flying and we fed them." Kasumi answered and she speared a piece of chicken with her fork and popped it in her mouth.  
  
"How about tomorrow we go into town to get some ice cream?" he suggested as Kasumi's face beamed with happiness. Yuichi sat up from the kitchen table and walked toward the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Yuri asked her brother.  
  
"Oh I was just planning to go for a walk." He said flatly.  
  
"Well if you're hungry come back okay...I saved some chicken for you." Yuri told him as he waved goodbye to the two girls and walked out the door. Kasumi waved back.  
  
"What's bothering him? He never goes out for walks." Kasumi asked as she ate the late bite of her meal.  
  
"I really don't know. But I wish I knew."  
  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
Note: Ok I know Mina doesn't go to Shigakuen because I made that school up. And well yes Sakura is an alien, sorry if I didn't justify that before. Well tune in next time to find out what happens with Raye, Lita, Yuichi, and that "intelligent girl"[Amy]. And find out if Amy can keep the secret about the mysterious orange glow. Write a review! Thanks for reading By By!  



	6. Default Chapter Title

:Disclaimer...The Sailor Scouts and any character associated with Sailor Moon do not belong to me! They belong to Naoko Takeuchi and big companies. The other characters not associated with Sailor Moon, however, are mine. Oh and these characters are not portraying any person dead or alive and any similarities in name or personality is just a coincidence.:  
  
  
Will they help?  
  
Part five of the "In Search of the Saber Series"  
  
  
Yuichi walked down the sidewalk of Market Street with the cold air burning his eyes. He didn't quite know where he was going he just needed a walk. He continued his stroll until he got to the soda shop. the second he walked through the front doors of the shop he heard someone calling his name.  
  
"Hey Yuichi! Over here! Come sit by us." Yuichi heard a girl's voice call. He walked to the table located in the very back of the shop. There were five girls seated in the booth. Instead of sitting in the empty seat near Rae, Yuichi grabbed a chair by the nearest table, put it on the side of the table, and sat down.  
  
"So what are you doing here?" Lita asked.  
  
"Well i just needed a walk and i got thirsty." he replied as he spotted Amy reading her book and sipping her soda. She had not noticed that Yuichi had joined them.  
  
"Amy! You're being rude!" Rae said as she shook Amy really hard. That action sent her book flying toward Yuichi.  
  
"Uhm......here you go....Amy? Is that your name?" Yuichi said nervously as he handed Amy her book.   
  
"Thank you! And yes, my name is Amy. So Yuichi how do you like it here so far?" Amy asked.  
  
"Well besides you guys...I haven't met anyone else." Yuichi said thoughtfully.  
  
"Really??!!?? Well once you've met us you can't get any better!" Rae said giddily.  
  
"Or Worse.." Serena commented rolling her eyes.  
  
*******  
  
  
While the group was having fun at the soda shop, Yuri was at home wondering what was going on with Yuichi. Her brother had never acted like that before and it was scaring her.   
  
"Maybe I should have told him I was only kidding about not letting him eat my food." she said to herself. Just then someone rang the door bell.  
  
"Oh hi Chikara.: she said as she opened the door.  
  
"Hey Yuri..by any chance is Yuichi here?" he asked looking beyond her.  
  
"No, he went out. I really don't know where though." she said.  
  
"How about Kasumi? I really need to talk to her." he asked.  
  
"Oh yea. Kasumi!" Yuri yelled as Kasumi came rushing to the door.  
  
"Hi Chikara! What do you need to talk about?" Kasumi asked.  
  
"Um..."  
  
"Oh that." Kasumi said as Chikara walked into the house and Yuri closed the door behind him.  
  
Kasumi sat on the kitchen table while Chikara poured himself a glass of water. Yuri had walked to her room.  
  
"Well have you read any minds beside mine lately?" Chikara asked taking a sip of his water, hoping her answer was 'yes'.  
  
"Nope. Just yours." she replied. Chikara slumped lower in his chair.  
  
'You're freaked out aren't you Chikara?" she said smiling.  
  
"Um well yes. The thing that freaks me out is how you can only read my mind." he said thoughtfully. Kasumi just shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"What are you doing now?" Kasumi asked while Chikara picked up the telephone.  
  
"I'm going to ask Sakura about this." he replied dialing her number."She always has an explanation."  
  
*******  
  
  
Sakura was connecting to the Internet when she heard the phone ring. 'Here we go again. They're gonna ask for help again' she thought with a sign.  
  
"Hello?" she answered.  
  
"Sakura, it's Chikara. Remember Kasumi's special power?"  
  
"Mind reading..yea huh."  
  
"I think something's wrong with her."  
  
'Why what happened?" Sakura said now alert.  
  
"For some reason she can only read my mind."  
  
"Well why don't you guys stop by and I'll run some tests." Sakura said as she put a computer disk inside her computer.  
  
"Alright. We'll be there in 15 minutes." Chikara said before he hung up the phone.  
  
*******  
  
Yuichi still sits in the soda shoppe while everyone else except Amy tries to make a worthy conversation so Yuichi wouldn't leave. Everyone was talking at the same time which made it hard for Yuichi to listen to them but easier for him to stare at Amy. Through the commotion Yuichi then realized he needed to get home.  
  
"Hey I really have to head home." he said.  
  
"So soon? You really can't stay a little while more?" Rae whined.  
  
"Yea but how about you all give me your numbers and i'll call you later so we can talk more?"   
  
Once Yuichi said that, the girls went rummaging through thei purses searching for a peice of paper.  
  
"Amy what about you? Aren't you going to give Yuichi your number?" Serena said after they had given their numbers.  
  
"She doesn't need to if she doesn't want to right Amy?" Rae said staring daggers at Serena.  
  
"Wait I have paper in here somewhere." she said diggin through her bag. She finally pulled out a sheet of paper with something printed on the front. She turned it over and scribbled her number on it. she then handed it to Yuichi.  
  
"Well i'll she you all later or maybe around school." he said standing up to leave.  
  
"Bye Yuichi" they all said in unison. Yuichi then walked out the doors of the shop with different sizes of paper in his hand. He pulled out the biggest sheet of paper which had Amy's number scribbled on it.  
  
"Hey there's something printed on the back." he said as he turned the paper over. He spun around ready to go back to the soda shoppe to return the paper to Amy. What he saw on the paper surprised him. He then ran to Sakura's place.  
  
*******  
  
  
"Hey Yuri!" Yuichi said knocking on her bedroom door.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Me and Sumi are gonna go see Sakura. Wanna come?" he asked.  
  
"Yea why not. I need to get out of the house anyway." she answered walking our of her room.  
  
"Kasumi are you ready to go?" Chikara called.  
  
"Where'd she go?" Yuri said.  
  
Kasumi was standing by the door with her jacket on. She was holding Chikara's jacket in one hand and Yuri's in the other.  
  
"I guess she's ready" Yuri said as Kasumi handed her the jacket.   
  
The three walked out of their home and headed for Sakura, Chikara, and Sachio's house.  
  
*******  
  
  
"So Kasumi how is school so far?" Sakura said while taking a blood sample from Kasumi's arm.  
  
"I met this really nice girl her name is Hotaru. She has weird powers too. She's really nice but a lot of people told me to stay away from her." Kasumi said thoughtfully.  
  
"You go to Mugen right?" Sakura said storing the blood sample in her portable refrigerator on one corner of her room.  
  
"Yea with Sachio and those two girls Sachio told the quest to." Kasumi said.  
  
"Could that girl be the third person that could help us at Mugen?" Yuri said.  
  
"Her name's Hotaru." Kasumi said as Yuichi walked in.  
  
"Who's Hotaru?" he said taking off his jacket.  
  
"Yuichi!" Kasumi cheered. "Where have you been?"  
  
"Oh i was just walking around town." he said.  
  
"Hotaru is Kasumi's new friend. She may the the third person at Mugen." Yuri said as Sakura finished her testing on Kasumi.  
  
"Well there seems to be nothing wrong with Sumi-Chan. Everything is working good. Her vital signs are good." Sakura said facing her friends.  
  
"By the way Sakura.....I found this in the soda shoppe." Yuichi said handed her the paper Amy wrote her number on.  
  
"I think we found one of our senshi." Sakura said smiling.  
  
"How do you know?" Chikara questioned.  
  
"Look at the bottom of the paper."  
  
"It's just jibberish" Yuichi said.  
  
"To you humans but to me it isn't just jibberish. It's the symbol of the planet Mercury." Sakura commented.  
  
"Well we better get home Kasumi has school tomorrow." Yuri said.  
  
"Aww i wanna stay longer!" Kasumi whined as the four of them walked out of Sakura's room.  
  
"Chikara can I talk to you?" Sakura said before he was walked out the door.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Well I may know why Kasumi only reads your mind. It seems she only wants to read yours. She can read everyone elses but she feels some kind of closeness to you. I think she feels most comfortable using her powers around you rather than anyone else." Sakura explained.  
  
"Why do you think that?" Chikara asked.  
  
"Partly because you two share a special bond that no one else shares with her. If i'm right she'll be able to use her powers with Hotaru also. Take care of her. She trusts you." Sakura said turning to her computer.  
  
After everyone left her room. she read the paper Yuichi had given her. She then folded it and put it beside her. She then noticed a girl's handwriting.  
  
*******  
  
  
I can't believe I was so careless. I just lost the most important piece of paper. I may have revealed the identity of Sailor Mercury.  
  
"Oh no! What if i gave it to Yuichi!" Amy said to herself as the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Amy said shaking.  
  
"Is this the Mizuno residence?" a girl's voice asked.  
  
Amy's mind thought of many different possibilities. 'Could Yuichi have a girlfriend who found my number?' 'Could this girl have found the paper with my number written on it?' Amy thought.  
  
"Yes it is." she replied shaking even more.  
  
"Is Amy there?"   
  
"Yes this is her."  
  
"Hi my name is Sakura Mitsuko and you gave Yuichi pieces of paper you might want back." she said.  
  
"Excuse me." she said dumbly.  
  
"Well you're Sailor Mercury." Sakura said bluntly.  
  
"No....."  
  
"Just hear me out." Sakura interupted. "On this email you recieved there are 7 people named on this list. Each with a description of themselves. Have you read this list?"  
  
"No actually i have'nt." Amy awnsered interested.  
  
"I thought so. Obviously because you gave this printed email to one of the people on this list....Yuichi Aiko. Now i can explain this whole thing to you if you'd like." Sakura said.  
  
"Sure. Meet me in 10 minutes at the playground." Sakura said before hanging up.  
  
Amy got her things and headed out the door not knowing what to expect of this meeting.  
  
*******  
  
It took me forevers to finish this. Basically because i have school. Well enjoy and REVIEW!!! Thanks.  
  
Michi Angel  
the writer of this fic  
  
  



End file.
